Bulk feeders usually supply electronic components to a supply position, and are equipped with a storage section for storing multiple electronic components in a loose state, and a supply passage for guiding the electronic components stored in that storage section to an electronic component supply position while arranged in a single line. Bulk feeders given in the patent literature below are an example of that type of feeder, and are capable of supplying in order a relatively large quantity of electronic components.
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Number 2000-22388